The Journey Home
by niki-chan2
Summary: Post ‘Not Fade Away’. Angel and his friends fight a losing battle, until an old friend shows up with a little reinforcement. Can Buffy and Angel put their past behind them, or are they destined to find their way back to each other? BA. ON HOLD
1. Fade to Black

Title: The Journey Home

Author: Niki-chan

Summary: Post 'Not Fade Away'. Angel and his friends fight a losing battle, until an old friend shows up with a little reinforcement. Can Buffy and Angel put their past behind them, or are they destined to find their way back to each other? B/A, with a little reference to B/S.

Disclaimer: Please Joss, since you're not using them anymore?

Notes: I haven't written BtVS/AtS fanfiction in a long time, so feedback is very much appreciated.

* * *

Angel knew this was the end.

It wasn't a surprise. He had gone into this knowing it would cost him his life. He didn't regret it; didn't fear it. He welcomed it.

He watched as Gunn collapsed, the last ounce of life leaving his broken body. Illyria had been right; he hadn't lasted much longer than ten minutes.

She was amazing in battle. Her strength amazed him, as she managed to keep up with both him and Spike. Yes, they killed their fair share of demons. However they all knew it was futile. They were out numbered.

Angel scoffed to himself. Outnumbered was a bit of an understatement. There were four of them (now three), against a hundred thousand.

Angel continued the battle, the odds not important. He would go down, yes, but not without a fight. He would go down in a blaze of glory, not giving up until he was nothing more than a pile of ash.

Out of the corner of his eye he witnessed Illyria fall. She seemed slightly confused, the truth of her mortality finally hitting her. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Only Angel and Spike remained. He found it oddly fitting that they would be the last two standing.

Not for long, of course. Angel winced as a blade pierced his gut. It wouldn't kill him, but it hurt like hell. He welcomed the pain, however. It meant he was still alive.

More demons fell, yet still more came. Angel felt his body weakening. Despite his strength, his wounds were beginning to get the better of him. He needed a break, time to heal. Not very likely, however.

He was a mess, his body nothing more than a mass of bloody flesh. His left arm was broken, and he could barely see out of his right eye. The wound to his gut went straight through, and blood poured from the gash in his throat, reminiscent of a demon's bite. Had the situation been different he probably would have laughed at the irony in that.

He knew this was the end. He had lost too much blood, was too weak. He needed to feed, and at the moment that was impossible. He turned to look at Spike. He was glad he was here; they never would have made it this far otherwise. He would never admit it, of course

Angel winced as a demon sliced his leg with its sword. He grimaced as he collapsed onto the ground, no longer able to support his own weight. He wouldn't have to worry about admitting anything, he realized, as the demon raised its sword for the finishing blow.

He didn't close his eyes; didn't duck. He knew this was it. He had gone as far as he could go. This was it. Besides, decapitation wasn't the worst way to go. He remained still, unable to move. He was ready for the end.

But it didn't come.

He opened his eyes, confused. He couldn't see. The slash over his right eye had rendered it useless, and his own weakening body made the other one virtually the same. He didn't need to see, however. He already knew.

It was _Her_.

"Angel," she whispered, kneeling beside him. "Hold on."

She was up and fighting. She yelled commands to the others. Yes, there were others; about a hundred of them. He supposed he should have been surprised that she had come to his aid, and with an army of slayers no less. But somehow he wasn't. And as the battle raged on around him, he remained on the ground, unable to stir, until the darkness consumed him.

* * *


	2. Fool for Love

Title: The Journey Home

Author: Niki-chan

Disclaimer: Please Joss, since you're not using them anymore?

* * *

Buffy sighed as she washed the blood from Angel's face. It was rare to see him this weak. She had only witnessed it twice. After he had returned from hell, and when Faith had poisoned him before graduation.

But somehow this was worse.

This time he was broken. His bones were cracked and shattered in more places than she could tell. He was covered in bruises and gashes, his face almost unrecognizable.

She sighed again, putting the washcloth down. He had been like this for almost two days now. He wasn't healing, probably because he wasn't eating. She had sent Spike to the butcher and had tried to force some into his mouth, but he barely swallowed any.

He had taken more damage than anyone. Had he been human he'd have been dead only moments into the fight. Buffy placed her hand on his cheek, gently stroking it. He stirred slightly, but never opened his eyes.

* * *

"How is he?" Spike asked when Buffy emerged from Angel's room. After the battle they had taken Angel to the Hyperion hotel. It had remained abandoned since Angel had left, and it was the only safe place Buffy could think of.

"I don't know," she said honestly, taking a seat with Spike at the table. "He's not getting better."

"He will," Spike assured, placing his hand on hers. She smiled weakly at his attempt at reassurance. Spike smiled back. They drifted into an awkward silence, as they had done since Buffy had shown up to help. Spike hated the silence. "How did you know?" he said finally, unable to stand it.

"I dreamt it," she whispered. "I saw the battle, and I saw him... I knew it wasn't just some dream. I knew it was real. I knew if I didn't stop it, then Angel would…" she drifted off, unable to say it. "I had to come."

She was just thankful she had arrived in time. She had left Rome the next morning. She didn't have time to explain it to Dawn before she had her on a plane to England. Giles hadn't asked questions, he simply agreed to pick Dawn up when her flight came in.

It hadn't been hard to gather the other slayers. She brought a few with her from Rome. Others were already close. Well, closer. She had called Faith in Cleveland, who agreed to gather as many as she could and meet her in L.A.

They had lost a few dozen battling the Black Thorn. Buffy hated herself for it, but she didn't regret putting their lives in danger. She knew they would lose some. They were young; inexperienced. But she knew Angel needed her. It was a price she had to pay.

"I have to admit," Spike chipped, snapping Buffy back to reality. "I was more than a little surprised to see you."

"Funny," Buffy said slyly, "I was about to say the same thing about you."

Spike stuttered a little before deciding what to say.

"I wanted to tell you," he said truthfully. "I just… I figured it was more dramatic the other way. You know, you thinkin' I was a hero and all." Buffy smiled.

"You are a hero."

"Ya, guess I am. Who'd of thought?"

Buffy laughed slightly, squeezing Spike's hand.

"I missed you."

"I know, luv."

"Good," she whispered. She smiled meekly at him again, sorry that she couldn't love him, and guilty knowing he would always love her.

"Don't worry 'bout me, pet," he assured, as if reading her mind. "It's good that you're here. He needs you. Almost as much as you need him."

"Spike, I-"

"No need to explain," he interrupted. "I've come to terms with things a long time ago. I know I'm a fool, but I'm not completely daft."

"You're not a fool."

"Only when it comes to love," he said with a smile.

"Aren't we all," she whispered, turning her head to Angel's door.

* * *

Notes: Feedback please! Next part will probably be up in the next couple of days! 


End file.
